Madi's loveletter
by Lovestory81
Summary: This ONESHOT is a loveletter to Bellamy & Clarke...It takes place right after 505 Shifting Sands, when they saw Bellamy and Echo reveal their relationship through that kiss! Poor Clarke...Hope you enjoy this BELLARKE story.


_I wondered how much Madi knows about Clarke's feelings for Bellamy. Would she know? About how close they were in the last moments before Praimfaya? Madi has to know more. So, I thought, now that we have to wait an extra week, why not an extra story? ;) Enjoy!_

... ... ...

"Clarke, are you okay?" Madi asked, kind of worried.

Her non-biological mother stared in front of her, to where once was the sea. And to where that particular kiss just took place. Still flabbergasted, she sighed. "Yeah."

Madi walked towards her to sit down beside her. "No, you're not. You're different."

But Clarke didn't respond.

Madi knew her so well. "Is it because of Bellamy? Because he has a girlfriend now?"

She was also curious. Clarke had told a lot about him, the good and the bad...and the deep love she had for him lingered through every story. As young as she was, Madi understood and even felt it sometimes, when Clarke talked about him. They both couldn't wait for his return.

Madi crawled up against her surrogate mother and forced her to give her a hug. "I've missed you."

As a real mother she lay her chin on Madi's head and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I won't let anything happen to you Madi." she reassured.

They were both scared and overwhelmed by all of the things that had happened so far. And now finally Clarke's long lost soulmate was back, but what was left of their bond? The fact that he's in a relationship with Echo, said a lot. A lot about Spacekru and how tight they were. And, sadly enough, about how much she hadn't been part of that.

Madi wasn't done questioning her. "I saw your face when they kissed."

After a deep sigh she responded, kind of nervous. "Madi...Please, there are others here."

She pulled back from the embrace. "Other's who should know. That you two belong to each other. Clarke, you should've seen his face when he found out you're still alive."

"He didn't knew?"

"No, he didn't have a clue, as shocked as he was...I think Bellamy never received your messages."

Madi knew everything, even about how much Clarke still loved Bellamy. She wanted to talk to him, tell him about what she knew, bring them together. Because she saw the pain in Clarke's eyes when he kissed Echo. It just didn't seem fair.

Madi pushed her a little. "You should talk to him about how you feel."

"No. We all moved on Madi, it's been six years."

Madi smiled. "And it's obviously still there."

"Are you an expert all of a sudden? You're a kid and we shouldn't talk about this."

"I love you Clarke...and I want what's best for you. All these years you took real good care of me, now he's finally back and you deserve your fairy-tale."

Clarke blushed and tried to change the subject. "Sweetheart listen, I'm still here because of you. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be here. And you are a teenager, you should do teenager stuff instead of being some kind of mediator."

But Madi wasn't planning to stop, she could see that Bellamy and Clarke were a match made in heaven. "Please, let me talk to him."

"Madi?! No way. It's is not going to happen, you hear me!?"

... ... ...

Bellamy had heard them arguing. "Teenagers huh?" he laughed, standing not far from them, hands in his side. It struck her once again, just how handsome he looked. Talking about teenagers; he was definitely not one anymore.

His whole attitude was different then six years ago; calm and confident he walked up to them and lay his hand on Madi's shoulder. "Clarke is lucky you're not as bad as I was when I had your age."

Then he turned to Clarke. "You would have your hands full."

Madi ran away, teasing Clarke. "Oh I'm sure, she wouldn't mind!"

Clarke was embarrassed and shook her head, trying not to laugh.

Bellamy glanced at the ground and kicked some loose, dusty sand with the tip of his shoe, he frowned when he looked up again. "What?"

"So...you and Echo?" Clarke asked. Even if she wasn't interested in him, she would want to know, because it didn't make any sense at all.

He avoided her eyes and glanced at the ground, then looked at her again and nodded.

There was a silence, he broke it, saying. "We needed each other up there."

"I'm sure you did." she sighed, turned and walked a few steps away from him. "She betrayed you Bellamy."

But there was no response, Clarke turned towards him, folded her arms and added. "I just don't get it: She threatened to kill you, me **and** your sister. To be exactly; she did a serious attempt to kill your sister. Octavia's heart stopped, if I didn't do CPR on her then, she wouldn't be here anymore because of **her.** But hey, I hope you two work it out down here." then she walked away.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and made her turn. Bellamy had followed her. "Hey, I couldn't be more thankful that you saved all of us. Up there, I thought I had lost you." he said with tears in his eyes. Then he pulled her towards him, his voice trembled. "But now I've got you back...You have no idea Clarke."

She held her hands on his chest to keep him at a distance. "What are you doing?"

There eyes locked. "Nothing has changed between us Clarke." he assured her.

But Clarke responded defensive. "No, you're wrong! Everything **has** changed." she stepped backwards, to give herself some space.

Somehow Bellamy could still smile. "We got older and we changed, yes. But what we have in here, hasn't." he put his hand on his chest.

But it made Clarke angry. "Open your eyes Bellamy. You're with **her.** "

Now he looked serious and asked. "Do you still trust me?"

"Of course." she said without hesitating and frowned.

He looked around to see if someone was watching them, stepped forward and pulled her close again, this time against him. Kind of secretly, he put an arm around her and pressed her even more against him, as if he wanted to kiss her...

For a moment there, the world stood still. Tears were in his eyes when he whispered in her ear. "I was so lost that first year...I cried and grieved, but I had to pull myself together and move on. Echo helped me with that."

When she heard him say her name she froze. "I'm glad you all had each other." then she pulled away from his embrace and lowered her head.

"Hey, I wasn't finished..." he moved his hand to her face and carefully put a lock of hair behind her ear. "I left you here to die, closing that door was one of the hardest decisions in my life." He still had his hand at her cheek and softly caressed her with his fingertips. "You know? Thinking of you, of who you were and the things we went through, kept me going the most. That **and** learning to forgive myself, made me who I am today."

Clarke shivered, she loved him so much, but it felt like it was forbidden. "That's what you meant when you said; _the head and the heart._ I'm so proud of you Bellamy." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

He nodded. "We understand each other. And even though I've spend a a lot more time with my spacekru, I still think you know me best Clarke."

Clarke shook her head. "Why are you telling me this? It won't change a thing."

"Everything has changed since we landed here." he shyly smiled, glancing at the ground.

Suddenly she reached out her hand to touch his beard. "It suits you." she flirted. They both awkwardly laughed.

Carefully she caressed his beard and stared into his eyes. "I should've told you six years ago..."

But Bellamy interrupted. "Ssshhh...It's okay." He gave her the most loving smile ever and said it first:

"I love you Clarke."

She immediately started to cry. "And I love you, Bellamy Blake...I love you so much."

He tried to fight the tears. "I wish I could kiss you, princess..."

THE END


End file.
